


Gym Class

by kelios



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Wincest - Freeform, after school special, red gym shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: PWP based on Andy's amazing Saturday Night Special artwork!Sam can't resist Dean in those red shorts.
Relationships: Sam/Dean, Wincest
Comments: 9
Kudos: 131





	Gym Class

Based on Andy's amazing NSFW artwork, which can be found [here](https://sn-specials.livejournal.com/1327.html)!

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean panted, writhing in Sam’s grip. “Come on, fuck--get in there--”

Sam groans as Dean’s hand brushes his cheek before landing on his own ass, fingers gripping himself tight and pulling himself open even further.

“Come on, baby brother,” he urges, babbling, pushing back against Sam’s grip. “Almost there, so close--come on--”

Dean’s almost there--even without the thoughtless words tumbling from his mouth Sam can feel his brother's body tightening, feel the way Dean’s losing his rhythm as he rocks against Sam’s face. He moans, let’s go of one sweat slicked, freckled hip to tug on Dean’s cock and balls, hot and throbbing in his hand. Blood warm pre-come leaks from the head, runs down Sam’s wrist, and Sam _wants_ , his mouth watering even more as he imagines licking up every trace when he’s done.

“Sam--Sammy--your mouth, your fucking _mouth--_ ” Dean’s gasping, his hips stuttering as his back arches and he comes, liquid fire splashing over Sam’s hand and wrist, Dean’s licked open hole clenching around Sam’s tongue. Sam’s hand moves faster, wringing every drop of pleasure from his brother until Dean collapses into Sam’s arms, spent.

“De--” Sam’s still hard, aching, Dean’s come mixing with his own slick as he strokes himself desperately.

“Yeah, Sammy,” Dean pants. “Fill me up, wanna feel you--”

That’s all the invitation Sam needs to manhandle Dean onto his hands and knees, his fingers fitting perfectly over the bruises already rising over Dean’s pale hips. Dean’s head drops, nails scraping over the smooth lacquered gym floor as Sam pushes into him, both of them shuddering.

“Fuck, De--” Sam moans, eyes slipping half-closed, the hot clench of Dean’s body so familiar and sweet. He rolls his hips and slides in, gets as deep as he can, but it’s not enough. His arm wraps around Dean’s chest, hauls Dean back onto his lap until Dean’s back is pressed tight against his chest, until Sam can lick the sweat from Dean’s throat and let gravity find them an extra inch inside Dean’s body as Sam thrusts up to meet him.

“ _Oh--_ ” Dean’s not hard, not yet, but Sam thrusts into him again and again, merciless grind and drag against his prostate, firm strokes just this side of too rough on Dean’s slowly filling cock. “Sammy, I--”

“Shh,” Sam says, nuzzling into Dean’s throat, locked into his brother’s body as deep as he can get. “Shhh, De, just let me--”

Dean whines deep in his throat, both hands gripping Sam’s thighs as Sam thrusts into him mindlessly, both of them shaking apart as Dean comes again over Sam’s fist, Sam pulsing inside his brother as they both come down slowly.

Sam licks over the red bite he’d left without thinking on the delicate skin of Dean’s throat, Dean hissing at the sharp sting.

“Fucking hell, Sammy,” Dean sighs, turning to catch Sam’s mouth in a searing kiss. “If you like the shorts this much, we’re definitely keeping them.”


End file.
